Big Brother vs Survivor Challenge Wiki
The BB vs Survivor Challenge is a reality blog game show on Tengaged that is spun off from The MTV Series The Challenge which features contestants from Big Brother U.S.A., Big Brother Canada and Survivor. The Challenge is hosted by Millzipede, otherwise known as Millie.The series premiered on March 22, 2014 with its first season. Since its introduction, each season has supplied the show with a unique subtitle, such as 'Battle of the Sexes'. Each season consists of a format and them whereby the subtitle is derived. Of each season's format and theme, 5 have been repeated or revamped through sequel seasons with shared subtitles. In chronological order, these include: "'The Inferno", "Battle of the Sexes", "The Gauntlet", "Rivals", "Fresh Meat" ''and ''"The Duel". The twenty-sixth season titled "The Inferno III" debuted on January 16th, 2016 Formats *'Battle of the Shows': Big Brother vs. Survivor paired groupings, eight pairs of two per team, with eliminations from each team every episode. All teams compete in a challenge where the three top performers from each team form the 'inner circle' who will eventually decide who to eliminate each week. Additionally there is a 'life-saver' task where any team can win immunity and an additional prize. This prize is available to all teams whether they are in the inner circle or not. *'Cutthroat': Each challenge involves all three teams; the winning team is safe from the elimination round (called "Gulag") while the losing teams go against each other in the Gulag. Voting is done within one's own team by secret ballot to choose a male and female player to go into the Gulag. *'Battle of the Sexes' (Season 3): Contestants are separated into two teams based on gender. Each week, the two teams compete in a challenge in order to play in the immunity challenge. 1 or 2 contestants from the winning team participate in an immunity challenge, where the winners win immunity for the week as well as get to reward a member from the losing team safety additionally. These 2/3 contestants form the inner circle, and choose to eliminate one contestant from each team. *'Battle of the Exes': Fourteen teams of ex couples compete in a challenge where the winner is safe from elimination and will be known as "The Power Couple", and they are responsible for choosing one team to go into the elimination round called "The Dome", along with the team that came in last-place in the challenge. *'The Inferno': Two teams of "Bad Asses" and "Good Guys" (although the original Inferno was Big Brother vs. Survivor). Teams nominate two of their own players for each elimination round and vote one of the opponents' two nominations into the "Inferno" round. The players going into the "Inferno" then have the opportunity to save themselves from going in by winning a "life saver" in the challenge before the "Inferno". *'The Island': All contestants are stranded on an island where they must construct boats to escape the island and retrieve the treasure, which is the grand prize. To board the boat, a contestant must be in possession of a key. Three contestants nominate themselves for keys and possible elimination. The 3 nominees participate in a challenge, where the winner gains immunity and a key, while the losers face elimination. The other contestants then vote out one of the contestants, where the contestant with the most votes leaves, while the other earns a key. If a player with a key in possession is eliminated, they must give it to another person. Once all 8 keys have been given out, the winner of the challenge, is able to 'steal' a key from a player who already has one. *'Sacrifice': Players are stranded in a remote location split into 4 random teams with an equal gender balance. The teams compete in a challenge where the winning team wins immunity. The three losing teams must nominate one of their own to face elimination in a 3-way battle. The winner of the battle known as 'The Mountain Challenge' stays in the game, while the two losers are eliminated. The eliminations can be mixed gender. *'Battle of the Sexes' (Season 9): Prior to each elimination, gender-based teams nominate 3 players to be 'captains'. The teams then play in a challenge, where the captains of the winning team win immunity, and get to choose from their own team to eliminate, as well as decide between the losing captains who to eliminate. *'Battle of the Seasons': Each team consists of two men and two women from select seasons. After each challenge, there is a winning team and a losing team. The losing team is automatically sent to "The Arena," and faces possible elimination. The winning team become the Power Team, and selects one team to battle against the last-place team in the Arena. The teams entering the Arena must select one player of each gender from their own team to compete in the elimination. If the teams entering the Arena cannot decide which players will compete in the elimination, the Power Team chooses for them. The winning pair in the elimination rounds return to their season and stay in the game, while the losing pair is eliminated, reducing their season to two players. *'The Gauntlet' (Season 11): Two teams made up of Survivor and Big Brother contestants face off against each other in challenges, to win money for a group pot. After each challenge, each team would nominate 1 member of either gender to go into the Gauntlet where they would face off against the other team's nominee to decide who went home. After 6 episodes, a life saver was introduced where the winner of this challenge would win immunity from going into the Gauntlet. *'Lovers War': Fourteen teams of current lovers compete in a "couples challenge" where the winner is safe from elimination, and are responsible for choosing one team to be eligible for elimination, alongside the last-place finisher in the challenge. Additionally, of the remaining teams, another team is selected to be eligible for elimination through a luck-based draw known as the "lovers luck" draw. The nominated three teams then compete in an endurance-based challenge known as a "love test" where the winner will be safe from elimination, causing the other two teams to face off in an elimination round. *'Fresh Meat': These seasons introduce new people to Challenges without appearing on Survivor or Big Brother. These new players are "drafted" by "alumni" of the opposite gender (those who come from Survivor, BB, or previous 'FM', some of whom have not been on a Challenge before) to create pairings which are the teams for these Challenges. The winning team chooses one team for an elimination round called an "Exile," while the other team is selected by a vote. *'The Ruins' (Season 14): Two teams of "Challengers" and "Champions" based on whether players have won a previous season's final challenge. Prior to each challenge, each team nominates a group of three players of each gender within the team for elimination; after that challenge, the winning team's nominated group picks the match-ups for the "Ruins," which consist of a male Challenger against a male Champion, and a female Challenger against a female Champion. *'Rivals': Two-player teams of the same gender consist of players who are paired against their "worst enemies," whom they have engaged in bitter feuds, fights and rivalries with in previous Big Brother or Survivor seasons. The challenge winner is safe from elimination – "The Jungle," while the last-place finisher and a non-winning team of the same gender battle it out in "The Jungle." Each challenge alternates between a male and a female Jungle elimination. *'The Duel': All players compete individually. The winner of each individual gendered challenge is safe from elimination and chooses one person of the opposite sex to be safe. That person then picks someone from the opposite sex to be safe, and so on and so forth until one person remains unchosen. This person will enter the elimination round, known as 'The Duel' and must choose one person of the same gender, apart from the challenge winner, to enter the Duel with them. *'Outcasts': All players compete individually regardless of gender. Each round, all contestants will compete in challenge where the first half to finish will be immune from elimination (In the case of odd numbered contestants, it will be just under half that are immune). The winning contestants, via private voting booth, each vote for two contestants to be up for elimination. The contestants with the most votes will face elimination. The contestants who did not win the challenge, but not nominated for elimination, will then vote between the two nominated contestants as to who should be sent home. In the event of a tie, the first place finisher in the weeks challenge, will decide. *'The Gauntlet II' (Season 18): Two teams of veterans and rookies will face off against each other in separate gendered eliminations. Before the game starts, each team must pick a male and female team captain who will face every possible elimination. The teams will then compete in a challenge, with the winning team becoming immune, and the losing team must choose one of their own to face off against their respective team captain in the elimination - known as 'The Gauntlet'. *'All-Stars' (Season 20): 40 players, 20 of each gender, who were chosen by the public, participate in various challenges testing their team, duo and individual skills as competitors. The last place team/duo/person faces off against the winner's and/or house's choice in the elimination round known as "The Dungeon", where the winner stays in the game, and the loser goes home. *'The Gauntlet III' (Season 21): Two teams of veterans and rookies face off against each other in separate gendered eliminations. The team that wins the challenge selects one contestant from the losing team to be immune from elimination, as well as someone to be automatically sent into the Gauntlet. Afterwards, the losing team must choose among themselves who should face the winner's nomination in The Gauntlet. The person selected to be immune, can not be saved two times consecutively, regardless of whether their team wins the next rounds. *'Summer Break Challenge': Eight teams of five, led by BB vs. Survivor veterans, face off in weekly challenges. The last two placing teams will face elimination. Before the vote, the veteran captain can save one member of his/her team. The game continues until 10 rookies remain. *'Go Big or Go Home': Two teams of twenty made up of former winners of Big Brother/Survivor face off against each other. The winning team is safe from elimination, while an additional male and female from the losing team win immunity in a second challenge. The immunity winner is known as "The Decider" and must nominate one person to enter "The Room" to face off against the last-place finisher in the 'Decider' Challenge. Seasons 5 Timers Club Cast Members Players with the most Final Challenge Prize Money :''Note: This list includes players who have won a minimum of 100,000, and is updated as of Summer Break Challenge.'' Challenge records :''Note: All feats are updated as of Summer Break Challenge.'' Locations The Challenge has been shot in many different countries around the world, as well as some taking place in the United States. Category:Browse